


rougher. - taeil one shot

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: NCT One Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Choking, Cockwarming, Cum Play, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Spanking, degrading, genderneutral reader, whew chile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: a short dom!taeil one shot I wrote while horny as fuck last night





	rougher. - taeil one shot

**Author's Note:**

> genderneutral reader again! enjoy!

taeil's hand held your hair as he shoved your face into the pillow. his hips were positioned just right so he could hit your G spot.

"taeil, please. fuck, you feel amazing." you whimpered under him.

"do you realize how pathetic you sound right now?" he scoffed, yanking your hair. "be a good slut and listen and be quiet." he pushed you away and fucked you harder, his hold on your hips tightening.

it felt like you were drowning in euphoria. no one could make you feel as high as taeil could. well, his dick, that is.

"my little whore." he grunted as he lifted you up, holding you against his chest. you squealed and reached back, threading your fingers through his hair. his teeth bit at your shoulder and left behind red, soon to be purple, marks.

his hands ran up and down your chest and thighs. he wanted to touch and grab and hold every inch of your skin. he never failed to leave behind fingerprint sized bruises on your thighs, hips and sometimes your throat. the way taeil new your body, knew exactly what would drive you wild, knew where to grab you, knew just how hard and fast he needed to be with you, was incredible.

"please, can i cum?" you asked, no, begged. "please, i've been good." he pushed you off and turned you around, then sat you back in his lap and slid back into you.

"go ahead." he answered.

"cum in me."

"that's the plan, baby." he wrapped his arms around you and held you to himself as he fucked you at a relentless pace. you grabbed onto his shoulders and buried your head in his neck to muffle your moans.

"by god, you sound beautiful." he moaned in your ear. taeil's nails scraped down your back and to your ass. he slapped it a few times, making you tighten around him.

"i'm close, i'm close. please." you whined, your hand moving to tug on his hair. with three more sharp, perfectly angled thrusts into you, your orgasm crashed into you.

you saw stars as you let out a high scream, your thighs shaking and your body going limp. you felt his cum fill you up and leak out of you. your ears rang from both the rising and lowering of your blood pressure and his harmonic moans in your ear.

his hands rocked your hips back and forth on his cock as he made sure to completely fill you up.

you collapsed onto him, his strong arms holding you up.

"you alright, babe?" he asked, running a hand through your hair.

"yes, just trying to catch my breath." you breathed. he carefully layed you down on your back, turning you and himself to the side. he was still inside you, with no intentions of pulling out.

"don't move, stay like this." you requested. he pulled your leg over his hip and pulled you close.

"whatever you say, your highness." he smiled. he kissed you gently, caressing your face, then moved to rub and massage over the bruises.

"you're absolutely stunning, you know that right?" he complimented, playing with your hair and detangling it.

"do you know you're handsome as hell?" you laughed, reaching up to hold his face.

"yes, you tell me everyday, babe." he kissed your forehead and pulled the blankets over you both. you cuddled into his warm chest and fell asleep to the soft humming of is lullaby.


End file.
